FwPC17
Heart wo Get! Tokimeki nou Sagyou, dubbed Cultivating Crushes in the English dub, is the 17th episode of Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the 17th episode of the Pretty Cure series. Synopsis Episode begins with Nagisa resting after lacross. She remembers about the previous battle, when Poisony casted a zakenna on Yuka-sempai's shadow, making multiple copies of her. Then she sees Fujipi-sempai playing football. She quietly says "good luck" to him when out of nowhere Honoka appears, and says her to cheer louder, because he can't hear her. Nagisa tries to defend herself, saying, that she wasn't talking to him. Then Honoka says, that tommorrow she will be helping at her friend's farm and invites Nagisa to come too. When Nagisa accepts, Honoka reveals, that Fujipi-sempai was the one who asked her. She said, that Kimata-kun's from soccer club grandfather is a farmer, and needed help with vegetable harvest. Of course, Fujipi-sempai will come too. Later, at home, Nagisa is thinking what to wear tomorrow, when Ryouta comes smiling. Nagisa notices him and does a cobra twist, saying him to knock before coming. Then Ryouta asks, if she is going to date. Nagisa says, that she only goes with Honoka to help her at farm work. Then Ryouta asks her, why is she picking clothes so carefully for a farm work. Nagisa imagines herself with Fujipi-sempai accidentally touching fingers, and starts rolling on a floor. Ryouta runs to mom, saying, that something is wrong with Nagisa. Mepple even worries, is it good thing for Nagisa to take care of him. Later, at farm, everyone: Nagisa, Honoka, Fujipi, Kiriya and Kimata-kun, are here. Kimata's grandma says, that she is glad everyone came, because grandpa broke his arm and she can't do everything alone. Then from the house Kimata's grandpa come out, saying, that he feels just fine. Kimata says, that doctors said to him to don't overdo, but grandpa says, that he hates doctors. Later, grandma says, that there are a lot of fields and she would ask them to harvest a lot today. Then Kimata pairs himself with his grandma, Honoka pairs Nagisa and Fujipi-sempai because both of them are from sports club, and she goes with Kiriya. Then Honoka says to nagisa, to say everything she wants clearly, and leaves. Then, at the field, Nagisa is nervous, because she doesn't knows what to say. Then Fujipi-sempai sees, that Nagisa harvested a lot and praises her. Nagisa becomes all red, and starts working twice as fast as before. Meanwhile, Honoka works and tells about the history of cabbages, while Kiriya just slacks off on a haystack, thinking, that he doesn't needs to work, because there is still too much work and they won't get it done anyway. Then Honoka says, that this is why they cooperate, because it might be impossible for one man, but a group can do it. Then Kiriya says, that humans are weak, because they need to cooperate to do something, and they can't do it alone. Honoka says, that humans are strong because they cooperate. Kiriya doesn't understands what he means, and Honoka says, that he will understand if he works. Then grandma calls Honoka and Kiriya for lunch, but Honoka says, that they will come later, as soon as Kiriya dones the work he slacked. Meanwhile, at lunch, Fujipi-sempai says, that Honoka hates doing things halfway, and Kimata says, that Kiriya is probably getting preached to. Fujipi-sempai syas, that Honoka can be kind or rough in these cases, but Nagisa argues that. She says, that Honoka gives adivce to help people out. She thinks, that this is Honoka's good point. After that, Fujipi-sempai thanks Nagisa, saying, that he was worried about Honoka as her childhood friend, that her attidude might scare people off, and he's glad, that Honoka has such a good friend, who understands her well. Nagisa becomes all red and runs off to bring some tea. Then, at the place, Nagisa sees Mipple and Mepple playing with some gadget. They explain, that this is Prism Love Checker, and it shows how much 2 people love each other. Nagisa says, she will borrow it, and Mepple says, that she will use it on a guy called Fujipi, and Mipple states, that Nagisa likes Fujipi. Nagisa says, that sempai is Honoka's childhood friend and he should like her because she's Honoka's friend. She's jut checking it as an experiement.Mepple states, that Nagisa doesn't realises, that shes in love. Nagisa thinks, that even if she can't talk to sempai, she'll use this to know what he feels about her. Nagisa comes near Fujipi, but she comes too close, and, when Fujipi looks at her, runs away. Then she sees Kimata's grandma. She says, that she is bringing jacket to grandpa, because it's getting chilly, and he can't do anything alone. Then Nagisa sees Prism Love Checker in her hands and decides to try it. Grandma puts jacket on grandpa's shoulders, and Nagisa asks them to put their finger on Prism Love Checker. Grandma agrees, but grandpa is bit resistent at first, but eventually agrees. They put their fingers, and all the lights turned on. When Nagisa says, that nothing else will happen, grandpa says, that this was a waste of time, and they started arguing again. Nagisa returned the Prism Love Checker to Mipple and Mepple saying, that its broken. Mepple says, that it's always right. Nagisa says, that these grandparents really didn't seemed to be in love. Meanwhile,at cabbage field, Kiriya and Honoka are working. When Honoka asks him to carry the box, he drives the wheelbarrow and falls. Honoka hurries, and seeing that Kiriya cutted his finger, hurried to get him first aid. Honoka washes his finger and gets him a bandage. WHen Kiriya asks, are all humans like that, Honoka answers yes. Then Honoka carries all the cabbages. Later, after work, everyone are here, except Kiriya. He sits at the haystack, remembering Honoka's words and seeing, that they finished everything. Then Poisony appears, saying, that Kiriya letted his gueard down, and that instead of him getting humans, humans are getting him. Then Kiriya says, that she will get them, and he'll help her. Then Poisony summons Zakenna and it cuts tree. Zakenna possesses a worm. Everyone thinks, that it's an earthquake, but then silver worm Zakenna comes. It breakes the wall of the house and a closet almost falls on grandma, but grandpa protects her. Zakenna almost attacks, but Kimata and Fujipi trows stones to distract the zakenna. Zakenna follows the guys, and Nagisa with Honoka transform into Pretty Cure. They attack the Zakenna, but it kicks Black away and another worm takes White to it's cave. Black tries to follow her, but Kiriya creates a wall, so Black can't reach White. Then Poisony says hi to White by attacking her with 2 zakennas. One catches White. Poisony says, that the Cures have one crucial weak point: they can't do anything by themselves. Then Poisony says her to give the Prism stones, but White says no. Seeing her determination, Kiriya unknowingly weakens the wall, allowing Black to kick it out and save White. They use Marble Screw attack and defeat zakennas. Then White picks up the worm and Black runs away. Kiriya stares at his bandaged finger. Later, grandma says, that grandpa was injured, but he says, that this is just a scratch, and asks grandma, how was she and did she got hurt. Nagisa watches them fom apart. Mepple says, that Prism Love Checker's diagnosis was correct after all. Honoka says, that to g ahead, she has to take the first step. Nagisa takes her courage, comes to Fujipi-sempai, calls him by name, and, when he meets her eyes, she says, that... they done a good work today. Mepple and Honoka say, that she can't do that after all. Characters Cures *Misumi Nagisa/Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka/Cure White Mascots *Mepple *Mipple Villains *Kiriya *Poisony *Zakenna Secondary Characters *Fujimura Shougo *Kimata *Misumi Ryouta Gallery Funny Black running.jpg|Funny Black running The heroe arrives.jpg|The heroe arrives Zakenna17.png|Episode 17 Zakenna Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure episodes